Perry's Adventure
Phineas and Ferb are in for another average day in the Tri-State Area. They didn't know what to do. So they just sat there. A couple of hours later, Phineas sat up and looked at Ferb. "You know Ferb, we can't let boredom take over today. I mean, look at all the stuff we've done! We hadn't had one day of nothing!" Ferb looks at him. "Okay, maybe one." Phineas said "But that doesn't mean we have to stop doing stuff! We've only got a couple of days left. Let's not waste them." But then he noticed something. "Hey, where's Perry?" Perry was on a mission of his own. He ducked behind a bush, then jumped into a secret tunnel. He ended up in a place that was no where near where he wanted to go. He was in China! He tried to get back in the chute, but it closed before he could jump in. He was stuck! Phineas and Ferb were still thinking of what to do. They were having a tough time. " Okay, Ferb, this is getting pretty hard. Maybe we should just go to a bouncy-bounce or something." Phineas said. "I mean, we can't even think of anything! And we're the ones that make the stuff everyday! We have to do something! Wait, that's it! I know what we're gonna do today! Meanwhile, Major Monogram was getting kind of nervous. He didn't know where his best Agent was. "Agent P?" He asked. "Agent P? Carl, where is he?" "I don't know, sir. He should of been here hours ago!" Carl replied. "Okay,then we'll have to call in a different Agent to do the work today." Major Monogram said. "Sir, all of our other Agents are in Canada!" "Ooh, that hurts." While the major was trying to find Agent P, he was nowhere near finding him. Agent P was still in China. He dodged people's legs, went down alleys, hid behind market stands, anything that would keep his cover. He was wedged between two market stands when he saw it. There it was! Right in the open! A sewer grate! He could slip through the bars and navigate his way back to Danville! He ran down the street and slipped through the bars. He then popped out in a sewer. He started to navigate his way back home. "We're gonna do something over again." Phineas said. "We're gonna build another rollercoaster. But it's gonna be better than the Danville Demon. It's gonna be called the Last Day of Summer. It's gonna live back everything we already did this summer. Starting with the Danville Demon. Then it's gonna go on a stage for when we became one-hit-wonders. Then it's gonna..." Phineas went on and on. He was totally ready to have the best day ever. By doing everything he already did. Agent P was running through the sewer pipes to try to find the one that led to Danville. When he finally found it, he jumped in. But it turns out that Dr.Doofenshimrtz was hiding in the pipe! Dr.D trapped Perry in a mechanical box. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected suprise. And by unexpected, I mean, unexpected. How did you find out that I was here?" Perry shook his head. "Oh, so you just coincedentally found me? How serendipitous!" Dr.D said. Phineas and Ferb were just putting on the finishing touches when Isabella walked in. "Hey guys, watcha doin'?" "Getting ready to make this the best last day of summer ever!" Phineas replied. "Cool!" Isabella said. "Can I help?" "Sure!" Phineas said. If this was going to be the best last day of summer, he was going to need some help. "You and the Fireside Girls can paint it!" "Okay!" Isabella replied. She would do anything to help. Meanwhile, Dr.Doofenshimrtz was explaining his plan to Perry. "...And then the Robot Do What I Say-Inator will make the army of robots do whatever I say. The name kind of gives away the whole plot. Anyway, I'll be on my way. See you later Perry the Platypus! And by later, I mean, never!" Dr.D left the sewer pipe with the Robot Do What I Say-Inator, leaving Perry alone. Perry quickly found his handy pocket saw and sawed the box open. He jumped out and ran after the evil mastermind. If you consider a demented, out-of-his-mind evil person an evil mastermind. Major Monogram was getting really worried. "Agent P? Agent P? AGENT P!? Carl, where the heck is he?" He shouted. "I don't know, sir." Carl replied. "Maybe he decided to quit." "Quit?" Major Monogram asked. "That's a stupid idea." "Of course, sir." Phineas and Ferb finished the Last Day of Summer when the whole crowd came. "Look, just in time!" Phineas exclaimed. He picked up a microphone and addressed the crowd. "Ladys and Gentlemen. Get ready for the Last Day of Summer!" Ferb pulled down a curtain to reveal the rollercoaster. " The Last Day of Summer will relive everything we've done this summer. So, who wants to go first?" Everyone raised a hand. It was just like the first day of summer. Dr.Doofenshimrtz was getting beat up by Perry. He was on the ground while Perry was punching him. Perry took the Robot Do What I Say-Inator. He ran. Dr.D fell of a cliff. "Curse you Perry the Platypus! Wait, this doesn't even make sense! A cliff in a sewer? What's up with that!?" He cried. Perry ran back through the sewer pipe to the Flynn-Fletcher house. The Last Day of Summer was just finishing when Perry came back. Then a rocket flew by and picked up the Last Day of Summer. "Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas said. "And that is why I will always treasure this summer." Ferb concluded. Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Fanon Works